User blog:Starscream7/WIKI 2011 Chapter 1
Sorry it's late and short - I was busy on Easter Sunday ... though I'll release more of Chapter 1 hopefully before next Friday. This chapter section mainly features Jman98 and I, as well as a Biomechanical Dinosaur and the events in Tuma55's vandalism plotting. Also, here's a jam-packed teaser poster of randomness for the story! I'm not saying anything about what you'll see except for one thing ... Chapter 1 I went to bed that night, deep in thought. I had not any idea on what had just happened. My mind’s thoughts were entangled in the thought of how a devious user, Tuma55, had created many dupes and began vandalizing The Bionicle Wiki. He had created a dupe titled “Komodo55” and created a new site, the Tuma55 Wiki. He mocked users on the site with the best language an idiot could speak. Through his efforts, I stood strong, leading users such as Shadowmaster, Baterra1202, Phyrrus362 and Evil Kitteh on a full-blown skirmish against his actions. In the end, all of us were “destroyed” – yet Tuma55 had forgotten to bann Shadowmaster. The fool he was! Before I was banned, Tuma55/Komodo55 stated one thing: ''“Your efforts are useless. I will always prevail in the end.” '' Well, he ''never ''prevails in the end. It’s just an epic statement being used by an epic-fail user. The Wikia Staff deleted the site, like a human sitting on a gnat by accident. The following day – April 22nd, 2011, I logged back on to CBW – and I wish I could stop there. The Recent Wiki Activity tab had gone pitch-black. It was no use to try seeing what it said. I clicked on it … nothing happened. Our site’s activity was dead. No new blog posts could be immediately recognized. Without the activity, we were as good as done for. I messaged Baterra1202, saying “There’s no activity anymore. What’s with that?” I got a reply back just before I was about to log off. “It must be a glitch – if not, the staff will do something about it.” I logged off for the afternoon, and arrived back later that night – only to be sucked into my computer again! However, this time, I knew wasn’t going to be leaving in one piece. As I hit the ‘ground’, I heard a low roaring noise – followed by a humongous roar that caused the site’s vandalized logo to rattle. Out of the darkness came a sight unbearable – a dinosaur. A Biomechanical Dinosaur. Yet still – a dinosaur. How was this possible? A figure suddenly stepped into view. It was the dark figure of Jman98 in a Halo Reach-form. How could I tell? His avatar logo – it was so obvious. The dinosaur – which was in the shape of a Ceratosaurus – began to run toward Jman. I screamed “look out and duck!” Just in time, Jman jumped down, and rolled to the side. The creature’s metallic jaws scraped the cold ground, narrowly missing it’s dinner. How would we get out? You better wish it won’t be painful – too painful … Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(62 Days!)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 00:31, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Category:User:Starscream7 Category:Blog posts